Roronoa Amo
by Nucturnus
Summary: Nació una noche en plena tormenta, Creció bajo la tutela de dos piratas legendarios, observó la determinación de las personas, Creó su propia personalidad, Consumió una fruta del diablo impresionante, y encontró una meta a seguir. Amo-kun, ten siempre esto presente, no te calles nunca, ni busques la manera de ser agradable ante algo que te parezca injusto . [Oc]
**_–Roronoa Amo–_**

 ** _Nació una noche en plena tormenta, Creció bajo la tutela de dos piratas legendarios, observó la determinación de las personas, Creó su propia personalidad, Consumió una fruta del diablo impresionante, y encontró una meta a seguir. «Amo-kun, ten siempre esto presente, no te calles nunca, ni busques la manera de ser agradable ante algo que te parezca injusto». [Oc]_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Oda-Sensei es el legítimo creador de One Piece. Yo sólo he expresado mi idea tomando prestado sus personajes._**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

–¿¡Dónde estabas, Amo-Kun!?–Una mujer de pelo naranja, bastante enfadada, comenzó a sermonear a un chico de unos diez años, de pelo verde y con un pequeño corte en la mejilla. El niño vestía con unos pantalones manchados de tierra, una camiseta blanca rasgada y un calzado que consistía en unas sandalias aparentemente cómodas. Hacía horas que Nami había mandado al chico a hacer unos recados, pero el jovenzuelo se había pasado toda la tarde por ahí, seguramente entrenando en el bosque a juzgar por su aspecto.

–Gomenasai, Nami-San. Tuve un pequeño altercado con un jabalí salvaje que se escapó del bosque. Pero ya aprendió la lección. Una anciana me dió un helado por haberlo vencido.–Nami olvidó el enfado y se acercó al chico algo preocupada, es cierto que en la isla habitaban jabalíes, pero nunca antes uno se había atrevido a salir del bosque.

–¿Estás bien?¿Te duele algo?–Dijo la pelirroja tocando con delicadeza el cuerpo del chico. El peliverde negó con una sonrisa torcida y alzando un pulgar.

–Estoy muy bien.–«Tal y cómo su padre, prefiere fingir que no le duele nada por orgullo» Pensó con un suspiro de resignación. Tocó la mejilla, para disgusto del chico.–¡Ayy!

–Ves cómo si te duele. Te curaré la herida, pero antes duchate y cambiate. Si necesitas ayuda...

–¡No!–Gritó envalentonado.–Eres una mujer casada, y aún no he desarrollado lo suficiente...–Amo miró a Nami con desconfianza, ante la confusión de la mujer.–Ya se lo que intentas. ¡Quieres herir mi orgullo de hombre!. Eres una vieja asalta cunas–Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Nami estrujó la sien del chico con ambos puños, mientras decía:

–Te quiero listo en menos de tres minutos, ¿Entendido?

–Hai, Nami-San.

El resto de la tarde pasó volando, Nami había curado la herida de Amo, y este en compensación le había ayudado con el regadío de la plantación de mandarinas. Había descubierto que una plaga de insectos estaban acabando con la cosecha, pero nada que un buen insecticida para acabar con los bichos.

–Ya volvimos...–Dijo un muy cansado Luffy entrando por la puerta, tras él, una joven de once años con el pelo naranja, ropa casual ligera y unas sandalias igual que las de Amo.

–Bienvenidos, Luffy-Senpai, Ko-Chan–Amo les sonrió con un zumo de naranjas en la mano.

–Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Ko-Chan, enano. Mi nombre es Monkey D Mitsuko.–Dijo con dotes de superioridad la chica.

–¿Que tal les fue, Luffy-Senpai?–Preguntó Amo, indiferente ante las palabras de Mitsuko.

–¡No me ignores, enano!–Luffy sonrió con amabilidad, y acarició la cabeza del niño.

–Muy bien, Mitsuko avanza rápido.–La nombrada sonrió altiva.–¿Por qué no veniste a entrenar con nosotros?

–Descuida, esta clase de entrenamientos sólo se debe hacer entre padre e hijo.–Nami, que estaba escuchando todo desde la cocina, se apenó por el chico. Recordó con tristeza el pasado, y no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho.

–No seas tonto, Amo.–Luffy se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico, quién se había sorprendido por el acto del mayor.–Tú eres mi hijo.–Amo retrocedió unos pasos.

–A-arigato, Luffy-Sempai. Pero...

–Cállate enano, no lo has escuchado. ¿A caso éstas sordo?–Añadió con severidad, Mitsuko.

–Ko-Chan...

–Si mi padre... Nuestro padre–Se corrigió a si misma.–Ha dicho que eres su hijo, es porque lo er...

–Gomenasai... Se me olvidó hacer una cosa.–El peliverde abandonó la casa con la cabeza baja. Mitsuko lo siguió con la mirada, y Luffy suspiró.

–Ve a por tu hermano, Mitsuko.–La nombrada asintió, pero la voz de Nami la paró en seco.

–No vayas, Iré yo...

Nami salió por la puerta, dejando a Luffy y a su hija solos. Ya había oscurecido, y la noche había engullido por completo al sol. Observó desde la lejanía cómo Amo se sentaba en un pequeño columpio que estaba amarrado a un árbol.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se había atascado en el estómago del chico, apenas le dejaba respirar. Sentía la necesidad de derramar lágrimas, pero no lloraría por aquellos que lo abandonaron. Durante su corta existencia había aprendido que llorar no solucionaría nada, y qué levantar cabeza y seguir adelante sería lo mejor. Escuchó unos pasos detrás suya, no tuvo ni que girar la cabeza para saber quién era, el olor a mandarina la delataba.

–¿Estás bien?–Nami apoyó su mano en el hombro de Amo.

–¿Por qué, Nami-San?

–¿Por qué?–Respondió confusa.

–¿Por qué no me quisieron mis padres?–Nami no supo que responder a eso, estaba muy afligida. Lo único que pudo fue abrazar al chico desde su posición.

–¿Puedo darte un consejo?

–¿Tu madre te quiso?–Nami tuvo un pequeño flashback sobre Bellemere, recordó aquel día que celebró su cumpleaños junto a su madre y Nojiko. Fue su primer cumpleaños que recordaba al lado de sus seres queridos.

–Si.

–Entonces, Tus consejos no me sirven de nada.–Amo se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse de la finca, pero Nami se lo impidió.

–Volvamos a casa...–La cara de Nami reflejaba la pena que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Durante ocho años había cuidado de Amo cómo si fuera su hijo, y no entendía cómo Robin antepuso su sueño a cuidar de él. No la odiaba, jamás podría, pero no le perdonaría lo que le estaba haciendo a su hijo. Lo mismo iba por Zoro, ese cabeza de chorlito navegaba sin un rumbo fijo en busca de grandes retos. A caso luchar con las espaditas era más importante que ver crecer a tu hijo.

–Nami... –Amo se agarró a Nami y lloró cómo si fuera un recién nacido.–Gracias por todo...–Nami sonrió con tristeza, entremezclando sus lágrimas con los de Amo.

–D-de nada... Amo-kun


End file.
